Anime Oneshots
by CyberChick135
Summary: A collection of stories crossing over Disney movies and TV shows with various anime characters. {ON HIATUS}
1. BasicInfo

I will be working on some one-shots crossing over my various favorite animes(ocs included) with my various favorite Disney movies(I.e. The Little Mermaid, Lady and the Tramp, Aladdin, etc…) I will have a cast of who's playing who in the title bar before the story starts and if there is songs included in the movie then the songs will be included in the story.

I may also do a few spoofs of episodes from my favorite TV shows(I. e.- Glee, Supernatural, etc…) I hope you guys will enjoy them when I post them, I might also upload promotional videos on You Tube advertising the upcoming cross.

With Love,

Mina or CyberChick135


	2. The Little Mermaid Pokemon Style

A Pokemon cast

Alyssa Maryse is a young mermaid living under the sea. She's spunky and outgoing. When curiosity gets the best of her she finds and falls in love with a pokemon trainer/ prince, Brock. When his ship is hit by lightning she saves his life and is then love struck. But when her father, King Tracey finds out, he's very angry and destroys Alyssa's collection of human artifacts. This upsets Alyssa leading her to making a deal with a sea witch Tentacruel. She trades her beautiful voice to become human for three days. In which she needs to have Brock fall in love with her and kiss her. If he dose she remains human forever, if he doesn't then she turns back into a mermaid. Follow Alyssa and her trusty fish pokemon Goldeen, her supervising Corphish named Sebastian, and her funny Wingul named Scuttle and the rest of the sea pokemon to help her win her true loves heart.

* * *

A crew of sailors are out on the ocean fishing, singing to pass the time and make work a little more fun." _I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue, and it's hail to the starboard heave-ho, look up, man a mermaid be waiting for you, in mysterious fathoms below_."

Along on the voyage is Prince Brock, his trusty canine pokemon Mightyena named Max, and Brock's advisor Ash. Brock and Max are up on the top deck of the ship feeling the wind blowing, while Ash is hunched over the side, a little sea-sick.

"This feels great." Brock exclaimed. "The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face. The perfect time to be at sea." Max barks with excitement and Brock laughs with him.

"Yes. Delightful." Ash sighs, turning an ill shade of green.

"A strong powerful wind. King Tracey must be in a friendly type mood." says a sailor tightening the ropes.

"King Tracey?' Brock asks.

"Why ruler of the mer-people lad. Thought every good sailor knew about him." replies another sailor who is throwing the catch of fish into barrels.

"Mer-People." sighs Ash. "Brock don't listen to any of this nonsense."

"Not nonsense it's the truth." replies the same sailor. "I'm telling you down in the depths of the ocean he lives." The sailor pushes a freshly caught Feebas in Ash's face and startled it flips it's tail and escaped the sailors grip and dives back into the sea. Safe from the humans who caught him.

* * *

The Feebas is swimming happily and as he approaches a castle he is followed by tons of different water pokemon as well as the kingdoms mer-people. They all approach the glimmering castle. Everyone enters a concert hall and awaits the show to begin.

A row of Kingdra line up and at the end is a little Horsea. The little one clears his throat and announces "His Royal Highness, King Tracey." There is an applause as the king appears in a seashell carriage pulled by two Whiscash. He turns and lights the chandelier with his Trident and the crowd applauds even more.

"And now presenting the royal court composer…" the Horsea continues, "Corphish Sebastian."

The crowd applauds as the distinguished Corphish comes out in a seashell carriage, smaller than King Tracey's, his is pulled by two little Chinchou. Sebastian rides next to King Tracey as the crowd applauds them both.

"I'm really looking forward to this performance Sebastian." King Tracey whispers to the Corphish.

"Oh your Majesty, this will be the finest concert I have ever conducted. Your daughters will be spectacular." Sebastian replies as the Whiscash and Chinchou depart into the crowd of mer-people and sea pokemon.

"Yes especially my little Alyssa." King Tracey replies.

"Yes. She has the most beautiful voice." Sebastian says, he whispers "If only she'd show up for rehearsals once in a while" under his breath as he approaches his composing stand.

The Corphish grabs his music and sets the sea pokemon band. A few clicks on the stand and the performance begins. Three giant clams appear and King Tracey's daughters appear inside them beginning their song.

"_Ah, we are the daughters of Tracey, Great father who loves us and named us well, Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Atina, Adella, Allana, And then there is the youngest in her musical debut, Our seventh little sister, we're presenting her to you, To sing a song Sebastian wrote, her voice is like a bell, She's our sister, Alys_…" as another clam opened up to reveal no one inside, everyone gasped in shock. King Tracey was furious and he yelled "Alyssa."

* * *

A redheaded mermaid peeks her head above a piece of sunken wood, a look of amazement and wonder on her face.

"Alyssa wait up." a little voice yells.

Alyssa sighs, "Goldeen, hurry up."

A white and red koi fish with a horn swims up next to the red headed mermaid. Alyssa points ahead to a sunken ship being shined on by the sun through the water. "Isn't it fantastic?" she sighs.

"Yep it's great. Now lets get outta here." the fish shivers and turns around but Alyssa grabs her tail fin.

"You're not getting cold fins now are you?" she sighs and swims closer to the ship.

"No way." Goldeen replies and follows her mermaid friend.

As they get closer Goldeen puts up a fake cough to try and get out of going inside the sunken ship.

"Ok. I'll go inside. You can stay out here and watch for sharks." Alyssa whispers.

Goldeen whispers back, "Yeah you go, I'll stay and watch for…" she shivers and whimpers "…what sharks! Alyssa!" she tries to go through the hole in the ship but gets stuck. She calls for Alyssa to help.

Alyssa swims up and giggles, "Oh Goldeen."

"Alyssa do you think there could really be sharks around here?" the little fish asks.

"Goldeen don't be such a guppy." the mermaid says.

"I'm not a guppy." Goldeen replies.

When she's pulled through, a big shadow overcasts the side of the ship. The two friends swim around the ship. They swim through an opening leading to a lower level and another opening is a few feet away. Alyssa swims ahead and Goldeen is behind looking around and she sees a skeleton and screams. She swims straight into Alyssa's arms shivering. "Oh. Are you ok?" Alyssa asks worriedly.

"Yeah no problem. I'm ok." Goldeen whispers, still shivering.

Alyssa finds another opening above them and swims to look. The two look around and Alyssa spots something that makes her say "oh my gosh."

She swims over and picks up a little silver thing with three little spikes. She puts it in her little bag and Goldeen sees a shadow swim past the ship. "um Alyssa what was that?" she asks but the mermaid ignores her. Alyssa swims and finds a pipe and places it in her bag.

"Alyssa?" askes the Goldeen.

"Goldeen will you relax. Nothings going to happen." Alyssa replies.

The little pokemon turns around and screams "Sharpedo! Sharpedo! We're gonna die!" she swims around the ship and she and Alyssa swim for the exit.

The Shark pokemon close behind them. They make it to the exit but the shark is still on their tail fins.

While swimming away, Goldeen accidentally swims into a rod and begins to spiral to the ocean bottom. Alyssa dives after the little fish and catches her. The Sharpedo closing in, ends up getting his head stuck in an anchor.

Alyssa smiles and swims towards the surface. Goldeen spits at the Sharpedo and gets scared and swims next to Alyssa. The mermaid giggles, "Goldeen you really are a guppy."

"I am not." the pokemon replies.

* * *

Up on the surface, Scuttle the Wingul is humming to himself. He's laying on a lonely rock in the middle of the ocean. "Scuttle!" Alyssa yells from a distance.

Scuttle grabs his telescope and looks out the wrong end to see who yelled. "Whoa! Mermaid off the port val.! Alyssa how you doing kid!" the Wingul yells back. He places his telescope down to find Alyssa right in front of him. "Whoa what a swim." he says.

"Scuttle look what we found." Alyssa says excitedly.

She hands the Wingul her little red bag with the fork and pipe she and Goldeen found earlier. "Human stuff huh? Let me see." Scuttle digs his head inside the bag and pulls the fork out. "Wow. Look at this. This is special." he murmurs.

"What? What is it?" Alyssa asks excitedly.

"It's a Dinglehopper." Scuttle says in aw. "Humans use these little babies to straighten their hair out." he twists the fork around his head feathers and they fluff out.

Scuttle hands it back to Alyssa. "A Dinglehopper." she repeats in aw.

"What about that one?" Goldeen asks, pointing to the pipe.

Scuttle picks it up and starts dancing around. "This is wonderful. A Bandit Bulbus Snorflat."

Alyssa and Goldeen sigh in aw. "Now a Snorflat was invented in prehistorical times when humans used to sit around and stare at each other all day. Got very boring. So they invented the Snorflat to make fine music." Scuttle said as he blew into the pipe and a bunch of sand and seaweed came out.

"Music." Alyssa grunts. "Oh the concert. Oh my gosh my father's gonna kill me." She grabs her Dinglehopper and Snorflat from Scuttle.

"The concert was today?" Goldeen sighs.

"We have to go." Alyssa says diving back down. "Thank you Scuttle." the mermaid waves back to the Wingul then dives back down into the ocean.

* * *

As the mermaid and the Goldeen, swim for home, two Huntails watch them carefully. Their white eyes glow to show what they see to their master sea which Ursula the Tentacruel. She watches her bubble and sees the mermaid princess and her pokemon friend.

"Yes hurry home princess. We wouldn't want to miss daddy's celebration now would we. Oh bah." the Tentacruel sighed as she reached for a shrimp. "In my day we had fantastical feasts when I lived in the palace. Now look at me, wasted away to practically nothing, banished and exiled and practically starving. While he and flimsy fish folks celebrate. Well I'll give them something to celebrate." she grunts.

"Flotsam! Jetsam!" she screams. "Keep a close watch on this little mermaid. She may be the key to Tracey's undoing."

* * *

Goldeen sighs and turns around, watching Alyssa being lectured by her father and Sebastian.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do with you young lady." King Tracey sighs.

"Daddy I'm sorry I just forgot I…" Alyssa apologizes.

"The result of your careless behavior…" King Tracey resumes,

"Careless and Reckless behavior." Sebastian cuts in.

"The entire celebration was…" King Tracey says.

Sebastian cuts in again. "Ruined. That's all. Completely destroyed. This concert was to be the peak of my distinguished career. Now thanks to you I am the laughing stock of the entire kingdom!"

"But it's wasn't her fault." Goldeen cuts in at Alyssa's rescue. "First uh, this sharpedo chases us, yea yea, then we were safe. Then the Wingul came and he was 'this is this and that is that' and…"

"Wingul?" King Tracey repeats.

Goldeen gasps and swims behind Alyssa who gives her a glare.

"You went up to the surface again didn't you? Didn't you!" King Tracey concludes.

Alyssa gasps "Nothing happened."

"Alyssa. How many times must we go through this?" King Tracey scolds. "You could have been seen by one of those barbarians, by one of those humans."

"Daddy they're not barbarians!" Alyssa replies.

"They're dangerous. Do you think I want to see my youngest daughter snared by some fish eaters hook?"

"I'm 16 years old! I'm not a child!" Alyssa retorts.

"Don't you use that tone of voice with me young lady, as long as you live under my ocean you obey my rules. I am never ever to hear of you going to the surface again is that clear?" King Tracey yells.

Alyssa doesn't reply but instead she and Goldeen swim away.

Sebastian grunts and says "Teenagers, you give them and inch they swim all over you."

"You think I was to hard on her?" Tracey asks.

"Defiantly not. Why if Alyssa was my daughter, I'd show her who was the boss. No more of this swimming to the surface nonsense. No sir, I'd keep her under tight control." Sebastian replies.

'You're absolutely right Sebastian." King Tracey says.

"Of course." Sebastian replies.

"Alyssa needs constant supervision." King Tracey goes on.

"Constant." Sebastian agrees.

"And you are just the Corphish to do it." King Tracey finalizes.

Sebastian is speechless and just walks away. "Why do I always put myself in these types of situations?" he asks himself. "I should be writing symphonies not chasing after some headstrong teenager."

The Corphish stops and notices Alyssa and Goldeen sneak off the palace grounds. "What is that girl up too?" he whispers as he follows the duo.

Soon they come across a loose stone. Alyssa carefully looks around and opens it and quickly swims inside. Sebastian quickly swims inside but his legs get stuck. She grabs a blade of grass and pulls free. He looks around and sees human treasures upon the rows of the cavern.

* * *

Alyssa is lying on a stone looking at her Dinglehopper. Goldeen is swimming around her. "Alyssa are you ok?" Goldeen asks.

"If only I could make him understand. I just don't see things the way he dose." Alyssa answers, turning to her pokemon. "I just don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things, could be bad."

"_Look at this stuff_. _Isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the girl, the girl who has ev'rything? __Look at this trove. Treasures untold. How many wonders can one cavern hold? Lookin' around here you'd think, (Sure) she's got everything. I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty. __I've got whozits and whatzits galore. (You want thingamabobs? I got twenty) But who cares? No big deal. I want more. I wanna be where the people are. I wanna see, w__anna see 'em dancin'. Walkin' around on those (Whad'ya call 'em?) oh - feet. _

_Flippin' your fins you don't get too far. Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'. Strollin' along down a,(What's that word again?) street. Up where they walk. Up where they run. __Up where they stay all day in the sun. Wanderin' free. Wish I could be. Part of that world. _

_What would I give. If I could live outta these waters? What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand? Betcha on land they understand. Bet they don't reprimand their daughters. Bright young women, sick o' swimming'. Ready to stand. And ready to know what the people know. Ask 'em my questions and get some answers. What's a fire and why does it (What's the word?) burn? When's it my turn?. Wouldn't I love. Love to explore that shore above? Out of the sea. Wish I could be. Part of that world."_

As Alyssa and Goldeen stare up at the moonlight through the ocean surface, Sebastian(who is stuck inside a mug) crashes through a bunch of Alyssa's treasures. This shocks the pokemon and the mermaid.

"Sebastian." Alyssa gasps.

The Corphish has a stern and angry look on his face. "Alyssa. What are you…? How could you…? What is all this!" the Corphish asks angrily shaking off some chains and necklaces.

"Um its just my collection." Alyssa sighs pushing her hair back.

"Oh I see your collection." Sebastian says calmly, twirling a hook. "If your father knew about this…!" Sebastian rants throwing off the remainder of the human stuff on him. Goldeen rushes to the Corphish "You're not gonna tell him are you?"

"Oh please Sebastian he would never understand." Alyssa begs.

"Alyssa you're under a lot of pressure down here. Come with me and I'll take you home and get you something warm to enjoy." Sebastian says calmly taking Alyssa's hand.

The trio notice a shadow overcastting the cavern and Alyssa gets curious. "What do you suppose…?" She asks as she swims up to the surface, Goldeen and Corphish following her.

* * *

Alyssa hit's the surface and sees fireworks going off around a ship. She sighs in aw. Goldeen and Sebastian break the surface next to her to see what Alyssa sees.

"Alyssa what are you…?" Sebastian asks then turns to see the fireworks, "Jumping Jellyfish!" he exclaims.

Alyssa giggles and swims towards the ship.

"Alyssa! Alyssa! Alyssa please come back!" Sebastian calls, but the mermaid obviously ignores him.

* * *

Alyssa finds a low window on the ship and swims up to see what's going on, on the ship. She peeks up and sees many sailors playing music and a happy Mightyena is running around the deck. He seems to be enjoying himself, then he starts sniffing around. The black and grey pokemon comes close to Alyssa who turns back away from the nose of the dog. Alyssa peeks around and the Mightyena licks her cheek. The pokemon hears his masters whistle and runs towards him. Alyssa turns to see who was calling the pokemon and her eyes befell a tall man with dark skin and brown spiked hair. The Mightyena ran up to him barking happily. As Alyssa looked at the man's smile, she herself smiled. Then she heard a familiar voice call "Hey there sweetie. Quite a show 'eh?"

"Scuttle be quiet they'll here you." Alyssa whispers to the Wingul.

"Oh I gotcha." he whispered, hiding behind some of Alyssa's red hair. 'We're out to discover!"

Alyssa out her hand around Scuttle's beak to keep him quiet. "I've never seen a human this close before." she sighs. "Oh. He's very handsome isn't he?"

Scuttle looks out on the deck and fixes in on the Mightyena. "I don't know he looks kinda hairy and slobbery to me." the Wingul replies.

Alyssa laughs. "Not that one. The one playing the Snorflat." Alyssa directs Scuttles eyes on the man playing a mini flute and dancing around with the Mightyena.

* * *

On the ship, Prince Brock's advisor Ash calms down the crowd to make a special announcement. "It is my honor and my privilege to present to our Prince Brock a very, large, very expensive birthday present."

"Ash. You shouldn't have." Brock says, slapping his advisor on the back.

"I know." Ash says. "Happy Birthday Brock."

The tarp over the present comes off to reveal a large statue of Brock. The crowd goes silent and Max growls at the statue. Brock stifles a laugh. "Gee Ash. It's uh it's really something."

"Yes. I commissioned it myself." Ash smiles. "Of course I had hoped it would be a wedding present." he emphasizes the wedding part.

Brock sighs and grabs the telescope. "Oh come on don't start. Look you're not still sore that I didn't fall for the last princess are you?" he asks, tossing back the telescope.

"Oh Brock it isn't me alone. The entire kingdom is waiting to see you happily settled down with the right girl." Ash replies.

Brock climbs and sits on the side of the boat, looking out at the wide dark ocean. "Oh she's out there somewhere. I just haven't found her yet."

* * *

A few feet beneath him, Alyssa the mermaid is smiling with a twinkle in her eyes.

Ash replies, "Maybe you haven't been looking hard enough."

* * *

"Believe me Ash. When I find her I'll know without a doubt. It'll just bam hit me, like lightning." Brock says.

* * *

Just then a crash of lightning sounds not far in the distance. Before long the winds pick up and rain begins to pour down from the dark sky. The crew is trying to secure the ship. Frantically running around trying to make sure everything is tied down. The winds are so strong, they blow Scuttle away, and the waves crash over Sebastian and Goldeen.

The captain looses control over the ship, but Brock is quick to take the wheel. As the seconds pass the winds pick up and push Alyssa from her perch on the ship, sending her crashing into the water. The mermaid is quick to recover and swims around the ship.

Lightning strikes the ship's sails and they alight on fire. The winds are stronger than ever and the ship pushed into a rocky cliff, sending everyone overboard.

Ash is swimming for his life, but Brock pulls him into spare boat, with the rest of the crew. Then Brock hears frantic barking and turns to see his Mightyena on the edge of the ship, fire blocking him from safety.

Brock dives into the water and climbs aboard the ship to rescue his beloved pokemon. By now the whole ship is on fire, but that doesn't keep Brock from saving Max. The Mightyena continues to bark frantically.

"Jump Max! C'mon boy jump! You can do it Max!" Brock calls the and pokemon obeys and jumps.

Brock catches him and runs for the side to jump, but his foot gets caught and he throws the pokemon overboard. The fire continues to spread about the ship. The crew below are worried for the prince's safety. The fire ignites some barrels and causes a huge explosion, sending Brock into the ocean. Alyssa dives under and pulls Brock to the surface.

She then whistles for help and a Milotic comes to her aid. Alyssa grabs hold of the sea pokemon's tail and she swims Alyssa and Brock to shore. The mermaid thanks the pokemon and it returns to the sea.

* * *

When the storm clears Scuttle finds Alyssa on the beach next to Brock, who seems to be unmoving.

"Is he dead?" Alyssa asks.

Scuttle lands. "It's hard to say." The Wingul walks around to Brocks bare feet and places his ear to the bottom. "I can't make out a heartbeat."

"No look. He's breathing." Alyssa exclaims. "He's so beautiful." She strokes away some of Brock's hair from his face.

She places her hand on his cheek and begins to sing, _"What would I give to live where you are? What would I pay to stay here beside you? What would I do to see you smiling at me?" _as she's singing, Goldeen and Sebastian wash up on shore and Sebastian sees Alyssa next to Brock. His jaw drops, but scuttle closes it back up.

_"Where would we walk? Where would we run? If we could stay all day in the sun? Just you and me. And I could be. Part of your world." _

Brock opens his eyes and sees the shadowed face of Alyssa. He hears Max's barks and turns to see his Mightyena with Ash. He looks back and Alyssa is gone.

* * *

The mermaid hides behind a rock and watches as Brock and Ash, along with Max walk off the beach line.

"We're just going to forget this whole thing ever happened." Sebastian says. "The sea king will never know. You won't tell him. I won't tell. I will stay in one piece."

Upon the rock, Alyssa begins to sing _"I don't know when. I don't know how. But I know something's starting right now. Watch and you'll see. Some day I'll be. Part of your world" _

The two Huntail working with Ursula appear behind Alyssa.

* * *

The Tentacruel watches from her home and sees inside her bubble, that Alyssa has fallen in love with Brock.

"I can't stand it. It's to easy. The child is in love with a human. And not just any human, a Prince." the Tentacruel laughs. "Oh bet daddy will love that. King Tracey's headstrong, lovesick girl, would make a lovely addition to my little garden."

Ursula turns to a bunch of little pokemon, as well as a few mer folk, who were turned to stone. All of them with looks of despair in their eyes.

* * *

The next day at the palace, Alyssa's sisters are all crowded around the entrance to Alyssa's room.

"Alyssa dear. Time to come out. You've been in there all morning." Andrina says.

Alyssa comes out humming her song "Part of your World". She grabs a sea blossom and swims off and bumps into her father. "Oh. Morning daddy." she giggles placing the blossom behind her father's ear. She swims off humming more of her song.

"Oh she has it bad." Arista says.

"What. What dose she have?" King Tracey asks.

"Isn't it obvious daddy? Alyssa's in love." Andrina sighs.

"Alyssa. In love." King Tracey smiles.

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of the ocean, Sebastian is pacing trying to figure out how he's going to handle lying to King Tracey.

A few inches above, Alyssa is plucking petals off of a flower. "He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me!" she squeals. "I knew it!." Alyssa giggle.

"Alyssa please stop talking crazy." Sebastian says but the love struck mermaid just ignores him.

"I have to see him again tonight. Scuttle knows where he lives. First I'll swim up to his castle and Goldeen will splash around to get his attention. Yea and maybe a few other pokemon can help. And a few flying ones to…"

"Down here is your home." Sebastian says annoyed and swims in front of Alyssa. (a musical beat fills the area)

"Alyssa listen to me the human world is a mess. Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there.

"_The seaweed is always greener_ _in somebody else's lake. You dream about going up there but that is a big mistake. Just look at the world around you right here on the ocean floor. Such wonderful things surround you. What more is you lookin' for? Under the sea. Under the sea. Darling it's better down where it's wetter. Take it from me. Up on the shore they work all day. Out in the sun they slave away. While we devotin', full time to floatin'. Under the sea. _

_Down here all the fish is happy as off through the waves they roll. The fish on the land ain't happy they sad 'cause they in their bowl. But fish in the bowl is lucky, they in for a worser fate. One day when the boss get hungry. Guess who's gon' be on the plate. _

_Under the sea. Under the seaNobody beat us, fry us and eat us, in fricassee. We what the land folks loves to cook Under the sea we off the hook. We got no troubles. Life is the bubbles. Under the sea. _

_Under the sea. Since life is sweet here. We got the beat here naturally. Even the sturgeon an' the ray. They get the urge 'n' start to play. We got the spirit. You got to hear it. Under the sea. _

_The newt play the flute. The carp play the harp. The plaice play the bass. And they soundin' sharp. The bass play the brass. The chub play the tub. The fluke is the duke of soul (Yeah). The ray he can play. The lings on the strings. The trout rockin' out. The blackfish she sings. The smelt and the sprat. They know where it's at. An' oh that blowfish blow." _

As the instrumental pokemon play, Goldeen comes around and whispers something in Alyssa's ear. She smiles and follows Goldeen, away from Sebastian and the singing sea pokemon.

_" Under the sea. Under the sea. When the sardine. Begin the beguine. It's music to me. What do they got? A lot of sand. We got a hot pokemon band. Each little clam here know how to jam here. Under the sea. Each little slug here cuttin' a rug here. Under the sea. Each little snail here know how to wail here. That's why it's hotter under the water. Ya we in luck here. Down in the muck here. Under the sea" _

As the song ends everyone notices that Alyssa is no where to be found. All the sea pokemon swim away, leaving Sebastian in a dimming light. "Oh. Somebody's gotta nail that's girls fins to the floor." he sighs.

The Horsea from the concert hall appears saying that the sea king want to see him. To talk to him about Alyssa.

The Corphish gasps, "he knows." The Corphish swims back to the palace trying to remain calm.

* * *

King Tracey is sitting on his throne, still holding the sea blossom Alyssa gave him.

Sebastian calmly walks to the sea king. "Yes." he squeaks then clears his throat. "Yes your majesty."

"Sebastian, I'm concerned about Alyssa. Have you noticed she's been acting peculiar lately? King Tracey says.

"Peculiar?" Sebastian repeats.

"Daydreaming, singing to herself. You haven't noticed?" the king asks.

"Oh well I…" the Corphish stutters.

"Sebastian I know you hiding something from me?" King Tracey says, staring at the crab pokemon.

The pokemon avoids the kings eyes, "Keeping something…?"

"About Alyssa." the king continues.

Sebastian's legs begin to shake, "Alyssa…?"

"In love." King Tracey says.

The Corphish cracks under the pressure and spills everything. "I tried to stop her sir. She wouldn't listen. I told her stay away from human. They are bad. They are trouble."

"Humans? What about humans?" King Tracey asks enraged.

Sebastian chuckles, "Humans? Who said anything about humans." King Tracey grabs the Corphish by the neck, and he gulps.

* * *

Goldeen and Alyssa swim to their secret cavern. "Goldeen. Why don't you just tell me what this is all about?" Alyssa laughs.

"You'll see. It's a surprise." the fish pokemon responds.

The two come upon the middle and Alyssa sees the statue of Brock sitting there under the sunlight.

"Oh Goldeen. Goldeen you're the best! It looks just like him. It even has his eyes." the mermaid giggles. "Why Brock, run away with you? Oh this all so, so sudden." she laughs again and turns and gasps. "Daddy."

King Tracey is stands in front of his daughter, with a stern, angry look on his face. "I consider myself a reasonable merman. I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed." King Tracy says sternly.

"But dad, I…" Alyssa tries to say.

"Is it true. You rescued a human from drowning?" the king continues.

"Daddy I had to…" Alyssa responds.

"Contact between the human world and the mer-world is forbidden. Alyssa you knew that. Everyone knows that."

"He would have died." Alyssa defends.

"One less human to worry about." King Tracy argues.

"You don't even know him." Alyssa says, angrily.

"Know him? I don't have to know him. They're all the same. Spineless, harpooning, fish eaters, incapable of any feelings." The king yells.

"Daddy I love him!" Alyssa shrieks, then gasps.

"No. have you lost your senses completely? He's a human, you're a mermaid." King Tracey scolds.

"I don't care." Alyssa responds.

"So help me Alyssa, I am going to get through to you and if this is the only way, so be it." King Tracey's trident begins to glow and he begins to destroy all of Alyssa's human treasures.

She tries to stop her dad, but he continues to destroy everything. He lastly destroys the statue of Prince Brock. The stones scatter around the whole cavern. Alyssa lays on the rock and begins to sob. The king silently swims away, leaving Goldeen and Sebastian with Alyssa. When they try to help her, she tells them to go away. Sebastian and Goldeen swim away as well.

* * *

Once the two pokemon leave, Ursula's Huntails join Alyssa.

"Poor child. Poor sweet child." one Huntail says. "She has a very serious problem."

"If only there was something we could do." the other says. "But there is something."

"Who? Who are you?" Alyssa asks weakly.

"Don't be scared." the first Huntail says softly.

"We represent someone who can help you." says the second Huntail.

"Someone who can make all your dreams come true." follows the first. "Just imagine, you and your prince. Together. Forever." both Huntails say.

"I don't understand." replies Alyssa.

"Ursula, has great powers." answers the first Huntail.

"The sea witch?" Alyssa gasps. "Why I couldn't possibly. No. get out of here leave me alone!"

"Suite yourself." says the second Huntail.

"It was only a suggestion." follows the first Huntail. He flicks his tail and a piece of stone lands in front of Alyssa. It's the face of the statue.

"Wait." Alyssa says.

"Yes?" reply the two Huntails.

* * *

Outside the cavern Goldeen whines, "Poor Alyssa."

Sebastian replies, "I didn't mean to tell it was an accident."

Above them Alyssa, along with the two Huntail swim away. Sebastian and Goldeen swim to catch up.

"Alyssa, where are you going?" Sebastian asks.

"I'm going to see Ursula." Alyssa replies blankly.

"Alyssa no. She's a demon, she's a monster." Sebastian gasps.

"Why don't you go tell my father? You're good at that." Alyssa sternly replies. The mermaid swims away with the two Huntail.

The Corphish and Goldeen follow.

* * *

Alyssa and the Huntail arrive at Ursula's lair. Even though she's scared, the mermaid swims forward.

Sebastian and Goldeen are a few feet behind her.

Alyssa swims over the statues of scared pokemon and few mer folk.

"Come in my child." Ursula says. "You shouldn't linger in doorways, it'd rude. Now you're here because you have a thing for this human. This prince fellow. Not that I blame you. Well angel fish. The solution to your problem is simple. The only way to get what you want is to become a human yourself."

Alyssa gasps "Can you do that?"

Ursula smirks "My dear, sweet child. That's what I do - it's what I live for. To help unfortunate pokemon and mer folk - like yourself - poor souls with no one else to turn to.

"_I admit that in the past I've been a nasty. They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch. But you'll find that nowadays, I've mended all my ways. Repented, seen the light and made a switch. True? Yes. __And I fortunately know a little magic. It's a talent that I always have possessed. And here lately, please don't laugh, I use it on behalf, of the miserable, lonely and depressed (Pathetic). _

_Poor unfortunate souls, in pain, in need. This one longing to be thinner. That one wants to get the girl. And do I help them?. Yes, indeed. Those poor unfortunate souls. So sad. So true. They come flocking to my cauldron. Crying, "Spells, Ursula please!". And I help them?. Yes, I do. _

_Now it's happened once or twice_, _someone couldn't pay the price. And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals. Yes, I've had the odd complaint. But on the whole I've been a saint. To those poor unfortunate souls." _

_"_Now here's the deal. I will make a potion that will turn you into a human for 3 days. Got that? 3 days. Now listen this is important; before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get dear old princy to fall in love with you. That is he's got to kiss you, not just any kiss. The kiss of true love. Now if he does kiss you before the sunsets on the 3rd day, you will remain human permanently. But if he doesn't, you turn back into a mermaid and you belong to me."

"No Alyssa…" Sebastian gasps. But Ursula's Huntails grab the two pokemon.

Ursula smiles at Alyssa, " Have we got a deal?"

Alyssa ponders, "If I become human, I'll never be with my father or sisters again."

Ursula sarcastically says, "But you'll have your man. Life's full of tough choices, innit?Oh - and there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment."

"But I don't have any…" Alyssa says.

Ursula puts one of her tentacles over Alyssa's mouth, "I'm not asking much. Just a token, really, a trifle. What I want from you is . . . your voice."

Alyssa sighs, "But without my voice, how can I…"

Ursula cuts in, "You'll have your looks! Your pretty face! And don't underestimate the importance of body language! Ha!

"_The men up there don't like a lot of blabber_. _They think a girl who gossips is a bore. Yes, on land it's much preferred, for ladies not to say a word_ _and after all, dear, what is idle prattle for? Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation. True gentlemen avoid it when they can. But they dote and swoon and fawn on a lady who's withdrawn. It's she who holds her tongue who gets her man. Come on, you poor unfortunate soul. Go ahead! Make your choice! I'm a very busy woman, and I haven't got all day. It won't cost much, just your voice! You poor unfortunate soul. It's sad. But true. If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet, you've got to pay the toll. Take a gulp and take a breath and go ahead and sign the scroll! (Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got her, boys) The boss is on a roll. This poor unfortunate soul."_

Ursula chants the spell and Alyssa's voice becomes sealed inside the seashell around the Tentacruel's neck. Alyssa is entrapped inside a bubble and her green mermaid tail turns into human legs.

Goldeen and Sebastian help Alyssa reach the surface for air.

* * *

On the beach shore line, Brock and Max continue to search for the girl who saved Brock's life.

Not far from them, Sebastian, Goldeen and Alyssa are resting. Alyssa lifts her leg up and wiggles her toes.

Scuttle flies down to talk to everyone. "Well look what the catfish dragged in." the Wingul greets as he lands on Alyssa's leg. "Look at ya. There's something different." Alyssa nods. "Don't tell me. It's your hairdo right. You've been using the Dinglehopper right?"

Alyssa nods her head no.

"New seashells? No not new seashells." Scuttle murmurs.

"She's got legs you idiot. She traded her voice to the sea witch and got legs." Sebastian yells.

"I knew that." Scuttle replies, landing next to the Corphish.

"Alyssa's been turned into a human. She has to make the prince fall in love with her and he's gotta kiss her." Goldeen informs.

"And she's only got 3 days." Sebastian adds.

Alyssa tries to stand up but ends up loosing her balance and falls.

Sebastian gasps and rants about how upset the sea king will be once he finds out about Alyssa's transformation. He begins to descend below the surface but Alyssa picks him up shaking her head no.

"Maybe there is still tie to fix things. If we can get the witch to give you back your voice, you can go home with all the other sea pokemon and mer folk and be…miserable for the rest of your life. All right, I'll help you find the prince." Sebastian says.

Alyssa smiles and kisses the Corphish. Scuttle flies over to a pile of shipwreck things and picks up a sheet.

"Now if you wanna be human the first thing you gotta do is dress like one." the Wingul informs.

He fiddles around with the sheet, trying to fit it into a dress for Alyssa to wear.

* * *

Brock and max continue to walk the shoreline. When Max catches a familiar scent, he barks and runs in the direction Alyssa and her pokemon friends are. Brock chases after his Mightyena.

Alyssa puts on her new 'dress' and models it for her pokemon friends. When they hear Max's barking, Scuttle flies away, Goldeen dives under water, and Sebastian hides in a pocket. Alyssa climbs on a rock to avoid the Mightyena. The excited pokemon jumps and licks Alyssa's face before he hears his masters call. Alyssa sees Brock come around the corner. He looks up and notices Alyssa on the rock. Brock walks up to her and asks if she's ok and apologizes for his Mightyena's behavior. Alyssa smiles at him.

"You seem familiar to me? Have we met?" Brock asks.

Alyssa nods her head.

"We have met. I knew it. You're the one. The one I've been looking for, What's your name?" Brock says.

Alyssa tries to speak, but she remembered she doesn't have her voice.

Brock has a look of a little disappointment. Alyssa tries to sign some things but ends up falling into Brocks arms.

He leads Alyssa to his castle. The couple is followed by Max.

* * *

In the castle, Alyssa is being tended to by May, one of Brock's house maids. She's being bathed by May's trusty pokemon helper, Blissey. May gives her Persian Alyssa's 'dress' to have it cleaned. The tan cat didn't even notice the Corphish in the pocket.

The Persian handed the 'dress' to the laundresses and walked gracefully out of the room. The laundresses got to washing the cloths and gossiping about Prince Brock's new lady friend.

Sebastian is still inside the 'dress' pocket while it's being run over a drier board. After a few strokes, the dress is pinned on a clothesline and sent to another part of the palace. Sebastian makes his jump into the kitchen window.

* * *

In the dining hall, Ash is trying to convince Brock that girls don't just swim off into oblivion.

"I'm telling you Ash, she was real. I'm gonna find that girl." Brock says turning to the window over looking the ocean. He softly mutters "and I'm gonna marry her."

He hears May giggling and she and Alyssa walk into the dinning hall. Alyssa is wearing a pink dress, that complements her red hair.

"Oh Brock. Isn't she a vision?" Ash asks astounded by Alyssa's beauty.

"You look wonderful." Brock complements. Alyssa smiles.

Ash leads Alyssa to her seat at the table and Brock pushes in her chair. Alyssa looks around and sees a fork on the table and begins combing through her hair. Brock and Ash stare a few seconds, then Ash lights his pipe. Alyssa smiles and motions to have a look. She blows and a black cloud of smoke comes out, covering Ash's face. May and Brock laugh.

"Yes very amusing." Ash says. "May my dear. What's for dinner?"

"Oh. Max is making his specialty, Stuffed Crab." May answers.

* * *

Sebastian peeks his head around a vase in the kitchen. He gasps as he sees the chef gather a bowl full of fish. The chef begins to chop the fish and with every chop, Sebastian backs away. The Corphish begins to feel sick and nauseated and runs for more cover along the counter. He passes a plate full of sushi and hides under the lid of one of the ready plates. May comes into the kitchen to grab the plates for the guests in the dining hall.

* * *

Back in the dining hall, Brock asks Alyssa if she would like to go on a tour of the kingdom the next day. Alyssa smiles and nods her head.

May sets the plates down on the table. Ash lifts his lid and Alyssa notices Sebastian. She quickly lifts her lid so the Corphish could hid on her plate. Ash puts his fork on his plate and notices his crab is gone.

Sebastian sneaks off of Alyssa's plate and hides in her lap the remainder of dinner.

After words they go upstairs to her bedroom. Alyssa changes into a nightgown that was placed on the bed. After, she goes to her balcony and watches as Prince Brock plays with his Mightyena. She sighs and smiles. Brock turns and waves at her. She waves back and mouths night. Alyssa has a fork and is combing through her hair. Sebastian is talking to her from the nightstand. Alyssa pats his head and climbs on the bed.

Sebastian continues to talk. "Now. We need to have a plan for that boy to kiss you. Tomorrow on the tour, you got to be cute. You got to bat your eyes. You got to pucker your lips." Sebastian watches as Alyssa falls asleep.

The Corphish blows out the candle on the nightstand and curls up by Alyssa's head. "You are hopeless child. You know that. Completely hopeless." Sebastian says as he falls asleep as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, under the sea, the Horsea swims to the sea king. "Any sign of them?" King Tracey asks the little seahorse pokemon.

"No your majesty. We've searched everywhere." the Hosea replies. "We have found no trace of your daughter or Sebastian."

"Well keep looking." The king orders. "Leave no shell unturned, no coral unexplored. Let no one in this kingdom rest until she's safe at home."

"Yes sire." the seahorse pokemon bows and swims away.

King Tracey sits back in his throne and sighs.

* * *

The next morning, Prince Brock takes Alyssa on a tour of his kingdom. The two board a carriage pulled by two Rapidash.

As the carriage rides past the river inside the town, Goldeen leaps up from the water, waving her fins at Sebastian, who is hiding behind Alyssa.

"Has he kissed her yet?" Goldeen asks.

"Not yet." replies Sebastian.

* * *

Brock and Alyssa have a nice walk in the town square when Alyssa spots some couples dancing. She pulls Brock to the site and the two begin to dance. Alyssa is smiling, having the time of her life. The two go into the market and then board back on the carriage. They ride past the river and Scuttle flies down after the carriage passes.

"Yo Goldeen. Any kissing?" asks the Wingul.

"No not yet." Goldeen replies. S

cuttle sighs and flies away.

Brock hands Alyssa the reigns for the two Rapidash and Alyssa leads them along the forest path as the sun begins to set.

* * *

Brock has her stop them by the riverfront and he leads Alyssa to a boat and they begin a boat ride down the river, in silence.

"Ok this calls for a little vocal romantic stimulation." Scuttle says flying towards a tree branch.

The branch is inhabited by a few Tailow, but Scuttle lands there anyway. He begins to sing, or try to anyway.

As Brock and Alyssa approach that area, they become disgusted by Scuttle's voice.

Sebastian gets fed up and dives into the water. He grabs a piece of sea grass and gathers up some pokemon to help create 'a romantic mood.'

"Percussion." some Golducks play on the backs of some Turtwigs for drum sounds. "Strings." some various bug type pokemon create various string sounds. "Winds." various bird pokemon blow some grass for wind sounds. "Words." the Corphish begins to sing,

_"There you see her. Sitting there across the way. She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her. And you don't know why, but you're dying to try. You wanna kiss the girl. Yes, you want her. Look at her, you know you do. Possible she wants you too. There is one way to ask her. It don't take a word. Not a single word. Go on and kiss the girl._Sing with me now.

_Sha la la la la la. My oh my. Look like the boy too shy. Ain't gonna kiss the girl. Sha la la la la la. Ain't that sad?. Ain't it a shame?. Too bad, he gonna miss the girl." _the music dies down a little bit.

"You know I fee really bad about not knowing your name." Brock says. "Maybe I could guess. Is it uh Mildred?" Alyssa makes a disgusted face.

Brock laughs. "Ok no. How 'bout Dianne? Rachel?' Alyssa shakes her head no.

Sebastian whispers in his ear. "Alyssa. Her name is Alyssa."

"Alyssa?" Brock repeats. Alyssa nods her head yes.

"Alyssa! Oh that's really pretty. Ok Alyssa." Brock says taking her hands in his.

Sebastian and the pokemon continue their song. _"Now's your moment. Floating in a blue lagoon. Boy you better do it soon. No time will be better. She don't say a word, and she won't say a word. Until you kiss the girl." _

now some fish pokemon and other water types are swimming around the boat, creating a magical show. Fireflies encircle the boat.

_"Sha la la la la la. Don't be scared, you got the mood prepared. Go on and kiss the girl. Sha la la la la la. Don't stop now. Don't try to hide it how. You want to kiss the girl. Sha la la la la la. Float along, and listen to the song. The song say kiss the girl. Sha la la la la. The music play. Do what the music say. You got to kiss the girl." _

Alyssa and Brock stare into each other's eyes.

_"You've got to kiss the girl" _the couple lean in for a kiss.

_"You wanna kiss the girl" _all the pokemon start making kissing noises.

Alyssa and Brock lean in closer.

_"You've gotta kiss the girl" _they lean in closer.

_"Go on and kiss the girl" _as they begin to kiss, the boat is flipped over by Ursula's two Huntail.

* * *

From her lair. She's been watching Alyssa since she surfaced.

"At this rate, he'll kiss her by sunset for sure." the Tentacruel rants. "Well it's time Ursula took matters into her own tentacles."

The sea witch throws together different ingredients into her cauldron.

"Tracey's daughter will be mine. And then I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook." the sea witch laughs and her potion creates a fog, changing the jellyfish pokemon changes into a beautiful maiden. Her seashell necklace, containing Alyssa's voice, glows.

* * *

Back on the shore. Prince Brock is playing his musical instrument. He stops and looks at Alyssa's window. Her shadow passes by and he smiles. He throws his instrument into the water and turns towards Alyssa's window. He suddenly hears the vocalizing melody of the song he heard the time he was saved. He looks on the shore and sees a girl, a necklace glowing around her neck. Soon Brock is hypnotized by the melody.

* * *

The next morning, Scuttle is flying around and flies into Alyssa's room. He lands on the bed and shakes Alyssa's hand.

Sebastian wakes up and yawns. "What is this idiot babbling about?"

"Right. The whole town's buzzing about the prince getting himself hitched this afternoon!" the Wingul yells. "You know he's getting married." Scuttle picks up Sebastian and rubs his head.

Alyssa jumps out of bed and runs downstairs. But when she arrives at the banister, she sees Brock with a different girl. He is explaining that he wishes to be married as soon as possible. And that the wedding ship will depart at sunset. Alyssa becomes heartbroken and runs back upstairs. The other girl sees and she chuckles to herself, caressing her seashell necklace.

* * *

Just before sunset, the ship departs. Leaving Alyssa on the dock. She watches as the ship sails away. The girl sits down and puts her face in her knees, sobbing.

Goldeen is in the water by her, upset as well. Sebastian is crushed too.

* * *

Scuttle is happily flying when he hears a female singing on the ship. He flies to a nearby window and watches as the other girl is singing and dancing. As she fixes the mirror, her reflection shows Ursula, her Tentacrule self.

* * *

The seagull pokemon realizes everything and quickly flies to the docks. He sees Alyssa and screams her name. He says that the prince is marrying the sea witch in disguise.

Alyssa looks out at the setting sun and remembers Ursula's warning, "before the sun sets on the third day."

The girl dives into the ocean. Sebastian cuts the rope releasing some barrel's that Alyssa grabs onto. The Corphish instructs Goldeen to pull the barrels as fast as she can towards the ship. Alyssa whistles a little sound and two Vaporeon appear and help Goldeen pull Alyssa to the ship.

Sebastian goes to find the sea king, and instructs Scuttle to stall the wedding. The Wingul nods and sends out a call. Ocean pokemon as well as some flying pokemon follow Scuttle towards the wedding ship.

* * *

The wedding march begins to play as Brock and Ursula(going by Vanessa) walk down the isle. Brock's Mightyena growls at Vanessa and she kicks him in the nose. As the two approach the alter, the minister begins the ceremony.

* * *

Goldeen and the two Vaporeon continue to swim Alyssa to the wedding ship as it sails into the sunset.

* * *

As the wedding begins, Vanessa hears Scuttle squawking and she sees the gang of pokemon that followed him.

As the pokemon begin to attack the ship, the minister still continues not noticing.

Alyssa begins to climb aboard the ship. She waves goodbye to her two Vaporeon and smiles. The two mermaid-cat pokemon smile back and dive back under the water's surface.

* * *

Brock's Mightyena attacks Vanessa, letting Scuttle take her necklace.

Alyssa lands on the deck and the seashell necklace breaks at her feet, returning her voice and breaking the spell over Brock. Alyssa vocalizes her song and Brock realizes she's the girl that saved him. "Alyssa?" he asks.

"Brock." Alyssa says smiling.

"You can talk. You're the one." Brock says running to Alyssa. "It was you all the time."

"Oh Brock I wanted to tell you." Alyssa says.

She and Brock lean in to kiss, but the sun sets, braking Alyssa's spell and giving her fins back. Ursula's cackles and returns to her Tentacruel form.

She grabs Alyssa and jumps back into the ocean.

* * *

As they retreat, they run into King Tracey, who orders that Ursula release Alyssa.

"Not a chance Tracey. She's mine now." Ursula yells back. "We made a deal." she shows him the contact.

"Daddy I'm sorry. I didn't mean too. I didn't know." Alyssa informs, but she's held back by Ursula's two Huntail.

The contract glows and Alyssa's fins begin to turn to stone, and her body begins to follow. Ursula says that she is willing to make a trade.

* * *

Above them on the surface, Brock is on a rowboat. Ash is calling to him from the ship. "Ash I lost her once, I'm not gonna loose her again." Brock yells back.

* * *

"So do we have a deal?" Ursula asks. King Tracey aims his trident at the contract, changing Alyssa's name to his. Alyssa's body returns to normal, but King Tracey begins to turn to stone.

* * *

On the surface, Brock sees the glow below and grabs his gun and dives down.

* * *

King Tracey drops his trident and is completely turned to stone. Sebastian, Goldeen and Alyssa are stunned to see the statue. Ursula grabs the crown and the trident.

Alyssa attacks the Tentacruel, but she throws her aside. She aims the trident at Alyssa, but Brock shoots her. Ursula changes her target, but Alyssa redirects the trident so it attacks Ursula's Huntails.

Brock swims to the surface and Alyssa quickly swims after him. Ursula, in anger, creates a big black smoke cloud.

* * *

Up on the surface, Alyssa and Brock swim to each other. "Brock you have to get away from here." Alyssa cries.

"No I won't leave you." Brock replies.

Beneath them, Ursula increased her size, forcing Brock and Alyssa to dive into the ocean.

They stare at the huge Tentacruel. She brings down one of her tentacles, but the couple swim out of its way. Ursula uses the trident to create a hurricane type storm, making huge crashing waves. The waves become so big, that they separate Brock and Alyssa.

The mermaid is then sucked into a whirlpool, created by the sea witch. The sunken ship is brought to the surface.

Brock climbs aboard and steers it towards the sea witch.

Alyssa is trapped at the ocean floor of the whirlpool, It begins to close in on her but she calls for help and her Dragonair comes to her rescue.

She swims out of the sea witches sights, but her Goldeen swims towards her. Along with Sebastian. Alyssa tries to stop the pokemon, but they don't listen.

They attack the sea witch, who fights back. Brock's Mightyena joins the fight, riding on the back of a Lapris.

Ursula strikes at the Corphish and Goldeen, and ends up hitting them. But they soon evolve. Goldeen into a Seaking and Sebastian into a Crawdaunt.

Seaking, Crawdaunt, Lapris, and Mightyena attack and distract the gigantic Tentacruel. Giving Brock time to steer the old ship, straight for her.

A piece of sharp, jagged wood pierces the Tentacruel, along with a combined attack from the pokemon. The Lapris swims past the ship and Brock jumps on it and swims to shore. Alyssa follows close behind, and sits on a rock, not far from shore. The trident and crown fall to the ocean floor, freeing the stoned pokemon and mer folk that fell to Ursula's spell. As well as freeing King Tracey.

* * *

The sun begins to rise over the ocean and the kingdom. Seaking swims next to Alyssa, who simply caresses the pokemon's head.

Not far behind them is King Tracey with Sebastian. The sea king watches his daughter and begins to understand. "She really does love him, doesn't she Sebastian?" King Tracey asks.

"Well." The Crawdaunt begins, "It's like I always say your majesty; children must be free to lead their own lives."

"You always say that?" the sea king questions.

Sebastian scoffs and smiles.

King Tracey sighs, "Well then I guess there is just one problem left…"

"And what is that your majesty?" Sebastian asks.

"How much I'm going to miss her." the sea king replies.

Sebastian is silent. King Tracey's trident begins to glow. He sets the glowing trident to the sea water surface and a golden light begins to encircle Alyssa's fins.

The mermaid turns and smiles at her father.

* * *

Brock sits up and sees Alyssa walking towards him, her arms outstretched. Brock runs to her and takes her in his arms. "I thought that I'd lost you forever." Brock whispers.

"I was beginning to think the same thing." Alyssa replies.

The couple looks into each other's eyes and lean in for their first kiss.

* * *

The wedding bells sing and Max barks excitedly, licking Alyssa and Brock.

Sebastian walks to Alyssa. She picks up the Crawdaunt and kisses his cheek. "Thank you Sebastian." she says. The Crawdaunt smiles at her.

Scuttle flies on board carrying with him Alyssa's Seaking. The redhead takes the pokemon in her arms and kisses it. "Thank you. Both of you." she ruffles Scuttle's feathers and kisses Seaking's head.

She walks to the side of the boat to see all of her ocean friends. Her father rises up and hugs her. "I love you daddy." she says hugging back.

She smiles at her father and turns to her newly wed husband, who bows.

King Tracey returns the bow and descends back into the ocean. She blows a kiss to him and her sisters.

The sea king takes his trident and creates a rainbow over the whole ocean.

Brock walks to Alyssa's side and puts his arm around her. The two newlyweds wave goodbye to their ocean friends as they sail off. The two kiss once more.

**The End**


	3. Is There A Woogy in the Mansion?

**Is there a Woogy in the Mansion?**

**A Pokemon LV/Charmed crossover **

After an earthquake befalls Las Vegas, Nevada, USA,, weird things begin to happen to the Kaiba siblings. Phoebe Kaiba, the middle sister/ family witch, falls prey to her childhood monster, the Woogyman. As if that isn't bad enough, her older brother Seto Kaiba, is throwing a dinner party for various other CEO's, one being his main rival Francis Coopertino. Seto is trying to make sure everything goes smoothly. While as Phoebe is trying not to be overcome by evil. Interested? Read on and see what happens.

***Note: The anime being used is a crossover fan-fic written by my sister Mikey (aka-DemonGirl123) I only own Phoebe Kaiba. The others are property of her fanfic. I've written this one-shot for Mikey. I hope you like it sis^^* **

* * *

After experiencing an earthquake a few days ago, the city of Las Vegas seems to be getting back together. But aftershocks still come here and there. And one just struck. Panning over to the place our story begins.

* * *

"Oh my God! Not another aftershock!" exclaimed an over excited brunette teenager.

"Well at least they're getting smaller." replied a little boy with black hair. "What was the major one, 4.3?"

"I think the radio said, 4.5." answered an older brunet boy. The eldest brother.

"Here we go." sighed the sister, Phoebe. She fixed the portrait on the wall near the stairs. "Earthquakes give me the jeebies."

"Does that mean the 'Phoebe-jeebies'?" smirked the eldest brother.

"Oh, the comedic styles of Seto Kaiba." Phoebe laughed.

"The only Kaiba who likes earthquakes." chuckled the youngest Kaiba sibling.

"I don't like them." Seto retorted, "But I don't go running through the house naked screaming 'run for your life' either."

Phoebe smirked, "That is such an exaggeration. I was wearing my robe and slippers."

Her two brothers laughed as the trio entered the kitchen. "Ok do any of you smell that?" Seto asked.

"Yeah I caught a whiff of it this morning." Mokuba answered. "I think it's coming from the basement, I called someone to come check it out. They should be here in a few-" the doorbell rang, "-now. I'll get that." Mokuba ran out of the kitchen while Seto and Phoebe were cleaning it up.

"We're never gonna pull this off." Seto said.

"Everything is going to be fine." replied Phoebe.

"Yeah until the house blows up. Listen Francis specifically requested the party to be here and I don't know why I agreed, but the point is I did and, and…"

"Hey bro. Nothing has changed." Phoebe placed her hand on her brother's shoulder, "Our kitchen staff is going to cook a spectacular feast, Mokuba and I will serve with grace and most importantly, Francis Coopertino is going to kiss your ass…-"

Mokuba cleared his throat as he and the gas man entered.

"Astronomical talents." Phoebe covered.

Mokuba led the gas man to the basement entrance and let him take it from there.

"Look Phoebe," the youngest Kaiba said, "he's going into the basement, alone."

"Don't even start Mokie." Phoebe warned.

"Yeah, what if…dare I say it? The Boogyman gets him?" Seto said sarcastically. Phoebe glared at her brothers.

"No Seto. I believe she pronounced it 'Woogyman' or was that just the buck teeth?" Mokuba said, laughing.

"Okay." Phoebe said. "I was 5 years old you guys."

"Oh what now you're over it?" Seto asked. "Which is why you haven't been down any basement in about what 10 years?"

"Ok you guys were not there." Phoebe defended. "It was real, it was this…"

"It was a story." Seto said. "Okay. Mom told you she got rid of the Woogyman in the basement so you could sleep better."

Phoebe put on a fake smile. " you know what? You two are the worst brothers ever-" she started to laugh. Soon all three Kaiba siblings were laughing.

* * *

Down in the basement however, the light bulb blew. The gas man grabbed his flashlight and noticed a crack in the floor. He bent down to get a closer look. Suddenly it expanded, releasing a black mist. The dark mist surrounded him and his expression changed. Almost as if part of the mist had possessed him.

* * *

Up in the kitchen, Mokuba was searching through the mail. "Who is Chanda Lier?" he asked, confused.

Phoebe grabbed the package, "oh that's me. I ordered some CD's."

"Using a fake name to score some free CD's isn't that a little dishonest?" Mokuba asked.

"Phoebe's dark side rearing its ugly head?" Seto asked walking into the kitchen. Mokuba handed him the stack of mail addressed to him.

"I do not have a dark side thank you very much." Phoebe retorted. "And just because I'm supposed to protect the innocent, doesn't mean I have to be innocent all of the time."

"Oh I don't know Phoebes still believing in the Woogyman is pretty innocent, it's also very cute too." Mokuba chuckled. Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well you didn't think it was so cute when all three of us were sharing a bedroom and she kept you up all night." Seto recalled.

"it was scary and it was real." Phoebe whimpered. She walked over to her brothers.

The gas man came up the basement stairs. "So what's the verdict" Mokuba asked.

"Bad" he replied.

"Bad as in 'ruin my whole party' bad or, bad as in 'you can fix it quickly, it'll just cost more than our entire education.'?" Seto asked, getting overworked.

"By tonight, there will be no more problems." the gas man said, no emotion. He turned and walked down into the basement.

"OK? I'm off." Seto said, walking out of the kitchen "Mokuba, you coming?"

"Be right there Seto." Mokuba called. "By Phoebes." He hugged his older sister and ran out of the kitchen.

In the basement, the gas man turned to face his shadow. "Which one do you want?' he asked.

"Uh, I'll just be upstairs if you need me." the middle Kaiba called from the basement entrance.

The shadow turned and pointed a finger up the stair case, and in a deep, demonic voice said, "Phoebe." The gas man nodded.

* * *

At Kaiba Corp, Seto and Mokuba walked into Seto's office. The two brothers were cleaning up the office. A few minutes after, there was a knock on Seto's door. "Come in." said the young CEO. The door opened and the person on the other side was none other than Seto's main corporate rival, Francis Coopertino. "What the hell do you want?" Seto asked.

"Trust me. I don't want to be here any more than you want me here." replied Francis. "I just came to drop by the revised guest list for tonight's party. I trust your mansion is still in one piece?" Francis raised an eyebrow and handed Seto a manila folder.

"Yes. The mansion is fine. It's ready for the party tonight." Seto replied, trying to keep his cool. He opened the folder to check the guest list. Another person knocked on the door and walked in without an answer. "Seto. Francis. How are you two?" she asked, smiling.

"Daphne," Francis said, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh just coming by to tell you my boss and I are going to attended the party tonight." the teenage reporter smiled. "Is that going to be a problem?" she directed the question to Seto.

"No it's no problem." Seto said. "Now if you two imbeciles will excuse me, I have a few calls to make." He motioned for the two to leave. Once they did, Seto fell back in his chair.

"What's the matter big brother?' Mokuba asked.

"I can handle Francis in my house, but him and Daphne screams disaster." Seto rubbed his forehead. "I'd better call Phoebe to tell her to tell the kitchen staff, the guest list is 3 plus one more." The brunette teen dialed the number from his office phone.

"Kaiba residence, this is Phoebe." answered the Kaiba sister.

"Hey Phoebes, tell the kitchen staff that there has been a number change. Tell him to cook for four instead of three, ok?" Seto said.

"Got it bro." Phoebe said and hung up. Seto placed the phone back on the receiver and slouched in his chair. 'Something tells me, that something's gonna go wrong tonight.' he thought to himself.

* * *

Back at the Kaiba mansion, Phoebe was out in the back garden feeding the many Pokemon that lived there. The teenager loved to spend her off time with her Pokemon. She sat down by the pond and played with Vapor, her shiny Vaporeon. "Alright." she sighed, getting up. "I'd better finish cleaning up the house before Seto kills me." She started back towards her house. Phoebe was doing one final sweep when she noticed the family portrait was upside down again. After she fixed it she heard the gas man call "help me". Phoebe ran to the kitchen. "Where are you?" she called.

"Down here." the voice came from the basement. The middle Kaiba turned and slowly walked to the entrance. "What's wrong?" she called, voice shaking.

"I, I fell." he called back.

Phoebe gulped and placed her hand on the wall, over a picture of her and her mother. When she touched it, she felt a jolt.

* * *

"_Mom?" _asked a young girl. An older woman was holding out one hand and pushing some kind of black fog away from the stairs. She turned to her daughter, _"Phoebe go on back to bed honey. Go on." _she turned back to the fog.

* * *

"The Woogyman." Phoebe whispered. "Uh, I think I'm just gonna call somebody for some help." she yelled down the basement stairs.

"No please, I need your help." the gas man called.

Phoebe sighed, and slowly walked down the basement stairs. When she reaches the bottom gas man is nowhere to be found. He suddenly appears behind her. Phoebe suddenly feels a shiver down her spine. The dark mist that possessed the gas man before was now coming towards Phoebe. "No, I'm a good witch, you can't take me." she whimpers.

"Your powers are nothing compared to mine." the Woogyman said in a deep, demonic voice. The dark fog encircles Phoebe and soon possess her as well.

Mokuba was walking up the porch steps to his mansion. He turns and waves, "Thanks for the ride Tristan!" he called as he walked into his mansion. When his arm bumped the side of the door, he was shocked. "ouch" he murmured. "Phoebe? I think we need to call someone to check the electricity too." the youngest Kaiba called. Mokuba noticed his sister didn't respond to his call. "Phoebe? Phoebes?" he kept calling as he walked into the kitchen. The little boy was getting worried that his older sister wasn't answering him. He suddenly turned around the gas man he called was behind him. "Hi. Is everything okay with the mansion?" he asked, the gas man never replied. "Ok. Have you seen my sister?" the gas man suddenly grabbed Mokuba's arms and was holding him against the counter. "Phoebe! Phoebe help me!" he called.

Phoebe came running up the basement stairs and saw her brother in trouble. A split second later, she was holding a baseball bat in her hand and hit the gas man in the head, causing him to release his hold on Mokuba. "Oh Phoebe thanks." he said, hugging her. "Where'd you get the bat?"

Phoebe looked at the bat then back at Mokuba. "Uh I don't know" she stammered, "It just sorta appeared."

"Appeared as in 'you opened the closet and found it' or appeared as in 'you thought bat and the bat materialized'?" Mokuba asked, confused.

"Yeah door 2." Phoebe smiled. Mokuba was still confused. The Kaiba sister looked at the unconscious gas man by the cabinets. "Ok safety first witchcraft later we gotta call 9-1-1." the two Kaiba siblings ran to the phone.

* * *

Seto pulled in front of his house and noticed the police cars. He walked up to one of the officers, "What happened?" he asked.

"The gas man you called to look at the house, he got a little rough around your little brother." Seto ran inside the house, he got shocked on the way in, and saw Mokuba and Phoebe on the couch. "What the hell happened you two?" he asked, sternly.

Mokuba got up from the couch, "Phoebe has a new power." he answered. Seto looked at Phoebe. "Yeah, the gas guy attacked me then Phoebe hit him with a baseball bat the magically appeared. Go on show him Phoebes."

"I told you Mokie, I can't do it now." Phoebe softly said.

Seto was still shocked. "Ok I thought your powers were supposed to progress not grow at random." Phoebe scoffed. "And I thought at least it would something along the lines of premonitions or something."

"Okay I just saved Mokuba's ass where were you?" Phoebe spat.

"Phoebe what's gotten into you?" Mokuba asked.

The teenage girl sat up from the couch, "Seto's just pissed 'cause he didn't get to play the hero. I'm in no mood to soothe your ego right now." Phoebe shoved passed her brothers and ran up the stairs to her bedroom door. Her brothers stood completely shocked by their sister's sudden personality flip.

* * *

Phoebe sat on her bed and stared at her shadow, she held out one hand and a sharp nail file appeared. "Thanks for my new power." she calmly said to her shadow.

"Don't fail me again, Phoebe." replied the dark, demonic voice. "You must use your power against your brothers." he commanded.

Phoebe's expression changed again, to a look of absolute fear. "Please don't make me. I don't want to hurt them." she whimpered. "They're the only family I have left." A picture of Phoebe and her brothers suddenly flew from her nightstand and landed at her feet, the glass frame shattered. Phoebe picked up the picture and a tear fell from her icy blue eye.

* * *

Later that night, Phoebe was in a velvety black dress, finishing up her nails. They were a light shiny blue but with a wave of her hand, the color changed to a garnet color. She smiled and blew on her nails. "It's time Phoebe." said the voice of the Woogyman.

Down in the kitchen, Mokuba was with the kitchen staff trying to finish up the meals, but every kitchen appliance wasn't working quite right. Seto came downstairs in a black robe and bumped into Mokuba in the dining hall, "There is lave water spewing from the shower head. Did you crank up the water heater again?" he said, a hint of panic in his voice. Mokuba shook is head no. "It's fine we still have an hour until-" suddenly the doorbell rang, he checked his watch, "it's 7:00?" he said shocked, he looked at the microwave clock and the time blinked then shut off. Phoebe came down the stairs. "Is anyone gonna get that?" she asked. Her brothers stared at her. She smiled at Seto, "I'll stall them, you should finish getting ready."

Phoebe answered the door, standing outside was Francis Coopertino, Daphne Flurte, Cindy Flurte, and the editor of the magazine where the Flurte sisters work. "Hello, welcome to the Kaiba Mansion. My name is Phoebe Kaiba, I'll be your cruise director this evening. Come on in." she smiled and shut the door when everyone was inside.

Seto came down the stairs in a nice suite and greeted Francis and the other guests, even though he couldn't stand them being in his house. He put on a fake smile.

Phoebe walked into the kitchen and asked about the food for the guests. Mokuba looked around and noticed no appetizer trays were set up. "What's this?" Phoebe asked, picking up a silver platter with a lid. "That's Duck Medallions. It's supposed to be part of dinner. But I guess now it's an appetizer. Go and get Seto, tell him it's an emergency." Mokuba sat down in a chair and sighed.

Phoebe brought out the tray and set it on the table in front of the couch. "And what's this?" Francis asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Duck Medallions." Phoebe smiled and lifted the silver lid. On the platter was a Psyduck wearing a gold medallion around its neck. It flapped its arms and ran out of the living room, into the kitchen and out into the garden. The dinner guests were shocked.

Seto chuckled. "That's my sister the magician, usually it's a dove or a rabbit." he put on a fake smile and retreated into the kitchen. Phoebe stayed behind with the guests.

In the kitchen, Mokuba had his face in his hands. He sighed. Seto walked over to him, "Aren't you the one who said everything will be fine?" Seto said, as calmly as he could.

"Yeah, but try cooking a feast when the kitchen is attacking you." Mokuba said. "It's too late to get it from the café." he sighed again.

Cindy came into the kitchen, "Um Mr. Kaiba. Francis would like a word with you." she said. Seto sighed and calmly walked out of the kitchen, with Mokuba right behind him.

Phoebe was giving Daphne and her editor a tour of the mansion, she led the two into the basement. She had a dark smirk across her face.

Francis Coopertino was looking at the photo collection by the staircase. Seto came up to him. "You know Kaiba," Francis said, "it's often made clear that the host should be present at the party."

Seto sighed, "I know Francis, it's just a few minor emergencies have happened. So I'm sorry but we'll have to have dinner somewhere else."

Phoebe, Daphne, and her editor came out of the basement and rejoined the rest of the guests. "There is a table awaiting all of you at The GrandLux Café." Phoebe said, smiling. Her brothers looked at her shocked.

Francis seemed suspicious but shrugged it off. He, the Flurte sisters, and their editor walked out the front door, with the Kaiba brothers behind them. "I'll be a little late but I will try to get to the café soon." Seto said to Francis Coopertino.

"Try hard." Francis said, getting into his car.

Seto turned to his little brother. "What now Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"Interrogation time." Seto answered, turning back to the mansion.

Phoebe was standing in the doorway, grinning darkly. "What the hell Phoebes?" Seto yelled, walking towards the front door. When he tried to step through the threshold, an electrical barrier stopped him and threw him back.

"What the heck was that, Phoebe?" Mokuba screamed at his sister.

Phoebe was trying to resist the Woogyman's hold on her but was failing. "No don't make me." she whimpered. "You don't live here anymore! He does." her voice sounded dark and demonic. She smirked and with a wave of her hand, shut the door, locking her brothers out of the house. The two brothers sat in their front yard, shocked about what their sister had just done.

* * *

Phoebe ran up to her room, slammed the door shut behind her, and jumped on her bed sobbing. "What have I done?" she said to herself. She heard a tap at her window. Phoebe got up, wiped the tears from her eyes and went to see what it was. Outside her window was her Bloodragon Ruby and Vapor. She opened the window and Ruby flew in, with Vapor on her back. The black and red dragon laid down in front of Phoebe's bed. _"What's the matter?" _she asked, coking her head to the side.

Phoebe sat back down on her bed. She placed Ruby's head in her lap and placed one arm around Vapor. "He told me to do it. I tried to stop but couldn't. It's like I can't control my own body." the brunet began to cry again.

Ruby stood up and placed her black wing around her trainer. Vapor climbed into Phoebe's lap and licked the tears off of her cheeks. _"You're strong Phoebe. Fight him." _the purple cat-fish hybrid said to her trainer.

"No Vapor. I'm not." the brunet cried. She reached for the poke ball shaped locket she wore and held it to her chest, sobbing. Her two Pokemon stayed with her the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning, Seto and Mokuba awoke in their Pokemon garden. _"Morning you two."_ said Blue, Seto's shiny Bludragon.

"Blue? Where are we?" Seto asked his Pokemon.

"_I found you and Mokuba out front and flew you guys back here where I stay sometimes." _she rubbed against her trainers chest. _"I couldn't let you two freeze out there." _

"Thanks Blue." Mokuba said. "But we still have one problem. How are we going to get back into the house?"

"I don't know Mokie. But we will find a way." Seto said, placing a hand on Mokuba's head.

* * *

Inside the mansion, Phoebe was at her desk writing a quick note to her brothers. She opened her bedroom window and called one of the flying Pokemon over. A Taillow answered her call. Phoebe grabbed one of her pink ribbons and tied the letter to Taillow's leg. "Find Seto and give him this note ok?" Phoebe said. _"Sure thing Phoebe."_ replied the tiny swallow Pokemon. Phoebe watched it fly away and quickly shut her window.

* * *

Seto and Mokuba were still with Blue when Taillow came flying at them. It landed on Blue's shoulder and Mokuba grabbed the letter tied to its leg. "It's Phoebe's ribbon." he said reading the note.

"Thank you Taillow." Seto said as the bird flew away.

Mokuba read the letter. "Guys, about last night I'm sorry for what happened. I don't exactly what came over me but it isn't good. In my office there are some notes about the mansion. Check them out then come back here. But no matter what happens, I love you guys. With love, your sister, Phoebes."

Seto and Mokuba jumped into Seto's car and drove to KaibaCorp. Being the CEO, Seto had master keys to every office. He found Phoebe's and he and Mokuba went looking through the notes she had about the mansion they lived. The notes all had to do with something called a 'Spiritual Nexus', which is when something is equal-distant from the 5 spiritual elements, that something is a place of great power.

"Ok so according to Phoebe's notes, if our mansion is in fact a Spiritual Nexus, then it's equal-distant from the 5 basic elements which are Earth, Water, Fire, Wind, and Metal." Seto said, grabbing a map.

Mokuba grabbed a piece of string, taping one end at the mansion's location. The two brothers soon located the 5 elements on the map. Seto connected them. The two soon realized that their mansion was built in the center of a Pentagram, a strong Wiccan symbol.

"Do you think Phoebe knew?" Mokuba asked.

"I don't know. But whatever is controlling Phoebe is controlling the mansion as well." Seto said.

"And our resident witch is stuck in the mansion with whatever. And our only other hope are the journals mom left Phoebe and those are in her room as well." Mokuba realized. "What are we gonna do Seto? I'm worried about Phoebe."

The eldest Kaiba placed his arm around his little brother. "Don't worry, Phoebe is strong, she'll be fine. We'll get her back." 'At least I hope we can.' he thought to himself.

* * *

Back at the mansion, Phoebe was dialing her phone. As she walked by the wallpaper began to fall off of the walls. The light began to flicker.

"Yes, I would like a pizza delivered to my home." she said into the phone. "Well whenever you do open then. I don't care what you put on the damn thing, just make sure somebody delivers it. The Kaiba Mansion. I'll be waiting." she hung up.

* * *

Seto and Mokuba were on their way back to their mansion. "Ok so where exactly can this whatever thing be hiding?" Seto asked, while driving.

"According to our sister's notes, the equal-distant point is closest to the ground as can be." Mokuba answered.

"Okay let's rewind yesterdays events. When did all this weird stuff happen? What happened first?" Seto asked.

"The gas man attacked me." Mokuba recalled.

"Before that." Seto clarified.

"The earthquake, which is why we called the gas man to check the leak in the basement." Mokuba remembered. "And just before Phoebe got her new power, she came up from the basement."

"Okay, so whatever is controlling the mansion and Phoebe is somewhere in the basement." Seto deducted. He pulled into the driveway of the mansion and he and Mokuba went back to the Pokemon garden.

"Now how are we going to get into the house?" Mokuba asked.

"_I could fly you to the window. That's how Vapor and Ruby got in." _Blue said. The Kaiba brothers looked at her.

"Blue, you for got to mention that Ruby and Vapor were in there." Seto said.

"_Sorry." _the dragon Pokemon apologized. _"Guess it slipped my mind." _Seto sighed.

A little Bulbasaur ran up to Mokuba with a note attached to the green bulb on his back. Mokuba grabbed the note and read it. "Look up." was all it said. He looked up and saw Phoebe's Vaporeon scratching at the window. "That's our ticket inside." Mokuba said.

Seto ran up to the side of the mansion with Mokuba behind him. The two brothers jumped on Blue's back and she flew them up to Phoebe's window. Vapor, on the other side, opened it up and the Kaiba brothers jumped through. The cat-fish hybrid Pokemon closed the window. Seto and Mokuba were looking through Phoebe's stuff when she came into the room. She grabbed Mokuba by his shoulders and threw him out of the room, the little Bulbasaur ran after him. The door slammed shut behind her.

"Phoebe!" Mokuba yelled banging on the door.

Inside her room, Phoebe was staring at her older brother. She held out one hand, and a long sharp knife appeared. "Any fantasies about how you wanna die?" she asked evilly, her eyes, which were normally bright blue, were now a darker shade of blue nearly black. The teenage witch walked closer to her brother. Seto backed away as Phoebe stepped closer.

"Phoebe." he said. "You're stronger than him."

"No I'm not, that's why he chose me." Phoebe admitted. She continued to corner her brother.

Behind him, Seto unlatched the window and ducked when Phoebe swung the knife. She was now standing in front of her window. As she was about to strike Seto again, a combined 'Dragon Rush' and 'Water Gun' attack hit Phoebe and knocked her out. The two dragon Pokemon, the shiny Vaporeon, and Seto ran for Phoebe's door and ran down the stairs, with Mokuba and Bulbasaur behind them.

The second he reached downstairs Mokuba ran for the front door.

"Mokuba what are you doing?" Seto asked.

"Whatever is controlling Phoebe is controlling the house. We have to get out of here." the youngest Kaiba opened the door and when he tried to step out, an electric force field threw him back into the house.

"You okay?" Seto asked, helping his little brother.

"No I am not ok. We're trapped in the mansion and our sister's trying to kill us." Mokuba whimpered.

"_There has to be something we can do." _Blue said.

"_I hope so. I'm worried about Phoebe." _Ruby's head dropped.

The Kaiba brothers and the Pokemon went into the living room to try to think of a way to save Phoebe.

Up in her room, Phoebe awoke and ran out to find her brothers. She heard them talking downstairs and decided to bait them. She retreated into the kitchen.

"Do you think the answer to saving her is in mom's story?" Seto asked.

"It could be." Mokuba said.

Seto looked at him. "What do you remember?"

"Uhh." Mokuba thought. "Something about the Woogyman and Mom fought it."

"That's it? That's all you remember?" Seto exclaimed.

"Give me a break Seto I was 3." Mokuba shot back. "Don't you remember anything?"

"I remember that it rhymed, it sounded like a children's song." Seto recalled.

"Seto! Mokuba! Help me!" Phoebe's voice called.

The brothers looked into the kitchen entrance. "Please help me!" she called again. "Down in the basement."

The boys looked at each other. "Trap." Mokuba said.

"Please. I need you!" Phoebe called again.

"What choice do we have Mokuba. She's our sister." Seto said. "She knows Mom's story by heart."

"Something tells me she's not in the mood to share." Mokuba informed. "How can we even help her Seto. We don't have any powers."

"No not the powers she has, but we do have the family bond." Seto said. Mokuba didn't answer. The boys nodded and went into the kitchen, their Pokemon behind them.

They came to the basement entrance, and receded into the darkness. The shadow of the Woogyman was waiting for them. Phoebe appeared behind her brothers, holding a butcher knife in her hand. Her brothers turned to face her, as the Woogyman's shadow encircled them.

"Phoebe remember the story Mom told you?" Seto asked, his eyes pleading for her to remember. "About the Woogyman? About the Light?"

"Hurry Phoebe, Please!" Mokuba pleaded.

Phoebe hesitated walking down the stairs, her eyes were changing, into their normal icy blue color. "I can't." she whimpered.

"Yes you can Phoebes. You're stronger than him." Seto encouraged.

Phoebe closed her eyes and breathed. She opened them, they were their normal color again. "I am Light. I am one too strong to fight." she stammered. Little particles of light began to appear and illuminate the basement. "Return to dark, where shadows live." she gulped. "You cannot have this Morrison." She sighed. "Go away and leave my sight. And take with you this endless Night." the Woogyman vanished and the crack in the floor was sealed.

Phoebe closed her eyes, and gasped for breath. She began to cry. Seto sat behind her and placed his arms around her. Mokuba laid his head on Phoebe's shoulder. "Shh." Seto soothed. "You're safe now Phoebes." Seto kissed the top of her head, and Mokuba kissed her cheek. The three Kaiba siblings went into the kitchen and Phoebe was greeted by her Bloodragon and Vaporeon.

"_Phoebe!" _Vapor squealed as she jumped into her trainer's arms.

"_I knew you could break free." _Ruby said, placing her head on Phoebe's shoulder. The brunette kissed her two Pokemon and chuckled.

* * *

Later that night, Phoebe was cleaning up her room. She found a new frame for the picture of her and her brothers. She smiled and sighed. Her brothers knocked on her door.

"Hey." Phoebe sighed.

"How are you?" Seto asked. Mokuba ran up and hugged Phoebe.

"I'm fine I guess." She looked away, avoiding her older brother's eyes. She stroked Mokuba's hair. "I'm starting to wonder if I actually have a good side to me at all."

Seto sat down and pulled his little sister close to him. "I've known you all my life Phoebes. You don't have an evil bone in your body."

"But, I could've killed you guys today." Phoebe recalled.

Mokuba looked up at his sister. "But you didn't and that's what matters." Phoebe smiled.

"How else do you think he chose me?" Phoebe asked.

"You're the only one with powers." Seto said. Mokuba nodded.

Phoebe scoffed. "Yeah, sometimes I think that my powers are more of a curse than a gift."

Seto nodded. "No, without them you couldn't have sealed the Woogyman away again. Your powers are what make you who you are." Mokuba smiled. Phoebe began to cry. She knew her brothers were right.

Seto sat up and grabbed a pen. He handed it to Phoebe. "What's this for?" she asked.

He also handed her a journal. "Time for you to write some notes down. Mom did it for you, now it's your turn." Phoebe took the pen and journal and flipped to the first page. She began to write down the spell to seal away the Woogyman, in case he ever found a way to return. Her brothers stood beside her as she finished. The Kaiba siblings smiled.

**The End…**


End file.
